What the Hell is going on
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany gets even with the help from some very unsavior people. Who knew she was the scarier one.


**I love to write Brittany protecting Santana so here's another one. I don't own anything of Glee.**

**What the Hell is Going On**

"I don't need her to All Lima Heights on you I can take care of myself." Brittany shouted in an un-Brittany way.

Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel were all sitting in the bleachers when they heard this. None spoke until they heard Brittany walk away.

"Who was Brittany talking to and what was that about?" Rachel asked looking around rather scared.

"I've never heard Brittany talk like that before." Quinn looked around as if she was looking for someone to come out and say surprise.

"It sounded like Satan." Mercedes shuttered.

"That can't be it she's been around Santana all her life and never acted like her before why now?" Tina asked.

"It's cause their dating now." Quinn said staring at her three friends. "Brittany is probably trying to show Santana she doesn't need her to protect her all the time."

"Let's hope we can get down to the bottom of this and get Brittany back to normal." Rachel agreed as all the girls headed off to their next class.

Little did they know that Brittany was under the bleachers talking to the skanks.

"Why would we help you?" Ronnie sneered, but it was hard for her to be anger towards Brittany no one could.

"Yeah we're not into the whole charity thing." Shelia added sharpening her shank.

"I thought you didn't mind me in fact that you guys actually liked me and Santana is just as twisted as you." Brittany frowned trying to work it out.

"True you and Santana are like the only two other people at this school that we can stand mostly cause you keep to yourself about your lesbian tendencies and only perve on each other. Still that doesn't mean that we would actually do something for you." Mack said.

"Cause you dislike Finn, Artie and Rory as much as I do and I'm willing to convince Coach Sue to not kick you off school grounds for smoking and such along with wiping your attendance record clean." Brittany offered smiling sweetly. "Oh and I'll give you each two hundred dollars."

"You do realize what you're asking us to do don't you?" the Mack asked staring at the tall dizzy blonde.

"Of course," Brittany giggled. "I'll take that as a yes, so tomorrow it goes down."

Brittany skipped away going to meet Santana in the auditorium. The three skanks watched her leave mouths hung open from the conversation they just had with the nicest and most innocent girl in the school.

"New rule never piss that one off." Shelia shuttered.

"And I thought Santana was the mean one." Ronnie shook her head.

"Is it sad to say that she actually scares me." the Mack said tarring her eyes away from where Brittany had disappeared.

"No cause while Santana maybe a bitch, I think we've discovered that Brittany is the one who would actually would kill someone for Santana." Shelia wisely said.

"Whatever we get shit for doing this that's all I care about." the Mack shrugged this could actually be fun.

* * *

Everyone was in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue except for Brittany and Santana who were in the janitors closet getting a round in before glee.

"Why in god's name are you three cowering in a corner?" Kurt finally asked after everyone had been staring at Artie, Finn and Rory for a good three minutes.

"Yeah Finn we always sit together." Rachel said.

"Oh come off it we all know that look as we've all had it at least once. What you'd do to piss Santana off this time?" Quinn asked glaring at each of them.

"Um..well we didn't piss Santana off per say." Finn meekly said.

"I dat just scareddt oft thee short one." Rory managed to get out.

Artie didn't say anything he was just hoping Quinn would drop it. Of course he had no luck with that.

"What exactly did you do that has you cowering for your lives if you didn't piss off Santana?" Quinn asked think she might already have that answer.

"Well the thing is-" Finn started before Artie cut him off.

"We upset Brittany by telling her Santana was no good for her and she should get together with either myself or Rory okay. So now we're scared cause Britt tells Santana everything." Artie was breathing from working himself up.

"Are you insane?" Mike shouts.

"You've set off the beast." Puck shuttered.

"Satan is going to end you." Mercedes says sitting back giving a knowing look to Kurt.

They were both looking forward to the verbal abuse the three boys would be receiving.

Brittany and Santana both walked in hand and hand. Everyone looked expectantly at Santana, but she was actually smiling and that scared everyone even more. All three boys backed away. Nothing happened and everyone was shocked that she wasn't upset. After class they both got up and left before anyone else.

"You three lucked out." Quinn whispered as she walked back.

"Ubber lucky," Puck said following Quinn out.

* * *

"Brittany did you notice how everyone was staring at me during glee." Santana asked climbing into bed with her.

"Well who knows they are slightly crazy sometimes maybe they were just wondering why the two beautiful girls weren't going at it in the back like normal." Brittany seductively whispers her hand working its way up to Santana's breasts.

"Hum," Santana moaned as Brittany squeezed her breasts.

Brittany yanked off her and Santana's shirt. Thanking god that they had just finished getting ready for bed so she didn't have to remove any bra's or underwear. Kissing Santana's neck she begins to pull down her pants.

After four rounds both girls were exhausted. Santana curled up with Brittany being the big spoon wrapping her arms around her girl. She kissed the Latina's shoulder before whispering "I love you Tana."

"Love you too, B." Santana whispered, drifting off to sleep.

Mr. Pierce who had fallen asleep on the couch for the umpteenth time. He went to go check on Brittany and smiled when he saw her arms wrapped around Santana. His heart filled with pride cause he adored his daughter and her girlfriend. There was no one in the world he trusted more than Santana with his little girl even if that meant he occasional heard them having sex. Which he would never be able to un-hear of forget.

* * *

"It's done," The Mack whispers in Brittany's ear as she, Shelia and Ronnie walk pass her on their way to under the bleachers.

Brittany smiled at them nodding. She then skipped over to Santana lopping their arms together walking over to the choir room. When they walked in it was a mad house of people rushing around to help out Finn, Artie and Rory. No one noticed Brittany smiling from ear to ear.

"Keep her away from me." Finn yelp trying to back up when he saw Santana.

Santana looked very confused as both Artie and Rory backed up trying to get away from the mad woman.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Santana asked putting a protective arm around Brittany thinking maybe the jocks are at it again.

"Like you don't know." Artie managed to get out as everyone nodded.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Santana looked very perplexed at what they were referring to.

"Dat you'd attacked us?" Rory said.

"Huh?"

"Tana has been with me all day so there's no way she could have done this." Brittany innocently said.

"She obviously did do it herself." Finn said as if everyone should know this.

"Yeah we were jumped by the skanks." Artie said shuttering.

"Oh my god Santana I can't believe you would do something like that." Rachel gasped as she looked at Finn's wounds.

"Wait the skanks did this to you, why? And just to let you know if I did have a beef with any of you I would take care of it myself." Santana growled getting really annoyed.

"So you didn't send the skanks on us after we tried to convince Brittany that you were no go for her and she should date either Rory or Artie." Finn asked.

"I'm going to kills you." Santana shouted leaping at Finn scratching at Finn's face while managing to get a good kick at Rory's crotch.

"Britt, help." Quinn and Rachel said trying to hold Santana back along with Puck and Mike.

"No," Brittany sternly said, everyone whipped their heads around to look at her.

Santana could tell that something was off with Brittany and all the fight in her left. She ran over to her.

"What's wrong B?" Santana asked kissing her.

"They made me so mad when they tried to tell me that you weren't good for me, but they were." Brittany cried into Santana's chest holding onto her tight.

"Shh, babe it's okay, it's okay." Santana kissed her forehead. "Look what you idiots did you made Brittany cry. Now as soon as I'm done comforting my girlfriend I will ends all three of you." she growled.

"No, San. I already got them back." Brittany said to everyone's confusion.

"What are you talking about hun?" Santana asked whipping away some tears from Brittany's face.

"I didn't tell you about it yesterday cause I convinced the Skanks to attack them and I didn't want you to get in anymore trouble Tana." Brittany told everyone.

Everyone's mouths fell open. They couldn't believe that innocent, nice Brittany had sent the skanks on the three boys. Santana yank Brittany out of the room and directed them to her car.

"B, I know you feel bad, but I'm proud of you for standing up for us. I know that I normally protect you, but I'm glad that you can protect yourself." Santana passionately kissed her. "Now yours or mine I'm so turned on right now."

"My parents aren't home." Brittany seductively suggested.

"Best idea ever B." Santana kissed her before opening the car door for her.


End file.
